Doting Dorota
by VirgenQueen
Summary: The story of Blair and Chuck through the eyes of Blair's faithful and funny maid Dorota.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman is standing under the awning of a fifth avenue apartment building; her cheeks are flushed with color as a result of the cold January wind. She is wearing a huge black wool coat over the uniform and shoes that the agency had provided her with two days ago; her long black hair is held back by a white and black poka-dotted headband. She has just arrived in New York and is determined to make it on her own. The young girl looks down at the piece of paper in her hand before smiling at the doorman who gives her a wink and opens the door for her.

"You must be here to see the Waldorf's?"

Doroata blushes slightly at the man before nodding.

"Yes they request nanny and house keeper."

He nods and gives her a once over.

"You're the ninetieth applicant, (he smirks) here's hoping you last longer than the others."

Dorota frowns slightly before resolving to keep a positive attitude.

"Nineteenth? I meant for this job then, I just turned nineteen." She replies her English broken by her heavy polish accent.

The door man smiles at her and motions her to the elevator.

"Good Luck."

He cries as she blushes and pulls her coat tighter around her before pushing the button for the elevator and stepping in. When the elevator door opens to reveal the decadent penthouse, there is no one there to greet Dorota. Wide eyed with caution Dorota tiptoes into the foyer her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Hello…Mrs. Wal-dorf?"

She walks around looking in all directions her ears perked for any noise. Her eyes fall on the flowerless Chinese vase at the center of the room and she shivers… resolving to convince Mrs. Waldorf to fill all the vases with fresh flowers. After a moment she hears the high pitched screaming of a little girl, and follows the noise up the stairs and into the little girl's room. Upon opening the door she meets a teary eyed-red faced five year old.

"Take it back CHUCKLES take it back!!!!!" She cries yanking Chucks head back by the scruff of his neck violently.

"Ouch!" he cries in pain

"Take it back NATIE LOVES ME NOT SARENA!!!!!!!!!"

"I will-not-he-told-me-face-it-move-on!"

"STOP NOW!" Dorota squeaks charging into the bedroom her arms separating the two struggling children.

"Who are you?" Blair barks forgetting about Chuck and his offensive remarks, her total attention focused on the portly women with the white head band.

"I'm Dorota your new maid."

Blair scrunches up her nose and looks at Chuck who sticks his tong out at her in defiance.

"Apologize to each other and I make you Faworki."

"What…" Blair giggles at the new word and Dorotas polish accent.

"Faworki…it twisted pastry."

Chuck smirks at Blair conspiratorially wanting to see her get rid of another maid.

"Sounds delicious." Chuck purrs his voice laced with mirth.

"You can go now Bass, you've upset me enough for one day!" snaps Blair stepping away from both the maid and Chuck to sit primly at her miniature tea table with all the elegance in the world despite her flushed tearstained face. Chuck huffs in resignation at her before storming out of the room his hands shoved in his pockets head bowed to the floor.

Dorota pulls off her coat and lay's it on the bed before sighing and sitting down beside Blair on the floor with her legs tucked under her, ankles perfectly crossed. Blair scrutinizes the new maid with her doe eyes, her pouty red lips pursed together to form a bow.

"Were your parents?" inquires Dorota

"They're at work obviously… (Blair snaps before looking at Dorota's caring eyes)…I'm not alone the cooks here." She adds after a moment her gaze falling on her china set.

"Oh…so you want to talk about what mean boy say?"

Blair turns her head and smiles at her slowly deciding to give her a chance.

"He said my boyfriend Natie kissed my best friend Serena… when I know that couldn't possibly have happened because Natie loves me."

Dorota smiles at the teary eyed girl and grabs her tiny hand to hold between her own.

"I'm sure everything will work out Miss Blair…no worries…ya?"

Blair nods her head and wipes her eyes smiling.

"Your right I'm just letting that jerk get to me…(her eyes rest on Dorota's poka-doted headband) I like your headband its cute."

"What is cute Miss Blair?"  
"It means pretty." Blair replies sweetly.

"You have." Dorota declares removing the headband with a smile. Blair shakes her head in protest but the maid is adamant and places it on her little head.

"There now you ready for your prince charming…ya!" Dorota proclaims happily before standing up to pull her own raven black tresses into a tight matronly bun at the back of her head. The little girl squeals with delight when she sees her reflection in the mirror.

"Oh Dorota it's perfect, Chuck will feel extra horrid when I kiss Natie on the lips at school tomorrow!"

Blair beams up at Dorota and wraps her arms around the woman's hips in gratitude.

"You and I will have so much fun together I just know it!"

Dorota smiles down at the little girl her heart filling with love and compassion for her at once. After a moment she takes Blair's little hand and they walk down to the kitchen to spend a fun filled afternoon making Faworki together.


	2. Chapter 2

Blair age eight, august 1998, tonsillectomy and bed rest.

Dorota tiptoes into Blair's dark room with breakfast tray in hand. She frowns at the lump of bed covers that, the little girl has already vacated. That child just couldn't lie in bed she had to be constantly doing something.

"Miss Blair why you not in bed?"

Dorota sigh's in frustration, as she sets the breakfast tray on Blair's bed. After looking in the bathroom and behind Blair's Victorian doll house to find nothing she begins to worry.

"Miss Blair!"

Dortota questions louder this time her prayers are answered by the patter of little feet running her way. Blair bounces into the room her curly brown locks bouncing around her head. She's wearing her long white cotton nightgown, that she has declared several times makes her feel like a princess in an Audrey Hepburn movie.

"Oh Dorota it's been confirmed, CONFERMED HE'S COMING ---HE'S COMING!!!!"

Blair shrieks her voice slightly raspy as a result of the tonsillectomy she had yesterday afternoon.

"Miss Blair, no talk!"

Dorota pleads her eyes wide as she guides the reluctant girl to her bed.

"You must rest…yes!" the maid tucks her in and tries in vain to remove a cell phone from the little girls waving hand. "What you talking about you in hysterics."

Blair shakes her head and tries to compose her self

"Oh Dorota you don't understand…" proclaims Blair excitedly "A big movie star has agreed to come to my first ever boy-girl party!"

"Who Miss Blair….Cary Grant?"

Blair shakes her head with a frown and let's go of the cell phone, to grasp the smoothie that Dorota has handed to her.

"No he's dead…but your right that would have been fantastique, no its **Leonardo Dicaprio** can you believe it! From the movie Titanic! He just agreed with mom's publicist to come to **MY** **fashion week soirée**!"

Drota smiles at Blair lovingly and strokes her hair as she sips at her strawberry smoothie.

"I'm so happy for you Miss Blair, I know all your friends will be so impressed!"

Blair nods contentedly against her puffed up pillows.

"I know I can't wait to tell Serena."

"Well rest now ok your father wants you to go to the Yale game with him this weekend…but if you bad I forbid. Yah."

Blair sighs in resignation and takes one last sip of her smoothie before obediently taking her medication and yawning with tiredness.

"Has mother called?"

Dorota frowns sadly at the little girl

"She says she trying her hardest to get back but can't leave the Paris office yet…"

Blair waves it off and looks out her rain splattered window. Dorota notices the sudden change in Blair's attitude and tries to cheer her up once again by saying.

"Mr. Chuck sent Arthur with flowers again today, (Dorota points at the vase of purple and blue hydrangeas on her bedside table) Arthur tell me that Mr. Chuck, Mr. Nate and Miss Serena will come by this afternoon to visit."

Blair smiles like a Cheshire cat.

"That's sweet; I can't wait to see Natie."

Dorota frowns slightly at her response feeling sorry for the other boy who is clearly smitten with Blair but shrugs it off, figuring that she will grow out of her infatuation with Nate in time.

"What movie we watch today?"

Dorota prods opening the shutters to Blair's armoire to reveal a TV and stacks of old movies. Blair sits up a little and scrunches up her nose in thought.

"I feel like a laugh, how about _Bringing up Baby_."

Dorota nods and inserts the tape into the vcr before joining Blair on the bed. Blair automatically rests her head against Dorota's shoulder. After an hour of watching the screwball antics of Katherine Hepburn and Cary Grant the two are both lulled into cat naps. Both startled awake when Chuck Bass jumps on the end of Blair's bed repeatedly, his red and blue checked scarf waving at them in the air.

Dorota giggles and Blair yelps in fright afraid that he might land on top of her leg or something. Chuck smiles at them both with his roguish boy smirk before falling to his knees on the bed and singing along with the actors on the screen.

"I can't give you anything but love BABY, that's the only thing I've plenty of BABY, dream a while scheme awhile, you're sure to find happiness…"

Blair cuts him off mid verse with a quick kick of her foot to his chest that sends him tumbling backward and on to the floor.

"Miss BLAIR!" Dorota shouts scandalized , by the little girl's antics. "Apologize for hurting Mr. Chuck he just being nice!"

Blair rolls her eyes but relents when she see's Dorota's disapproving face.

"Oh all right I'm sorry Bass!" Blair crawls to the end of the bed to offer a hand of help to Chuck who is currently sitting on the floor, brushing off the arms of his suit with his hands. "You shouldn't have scared me like that!"

Blair declares, he smirks at her and takes her offered hand only to pull her off the bed and on top of him.

"Apology accepted Waldorf!"

Chuck shrieks before flipping a stunned Blair Waldorf on to her back so that he can tickle her into teary eyed submission. Dorota smiles at the two children's antics from the bed not wanting to interrupt the moment.

"Chuck stop! Stop I CAN'T BREATH!" Blair says between bursts of laughter. Chuck finally stops he is straddling Blair who is smiling up at him her breath coming out in short little puffs.

"Nathaniel could never make you laugh like that could he?" Chuck whispers seriously his eyes boring into her own doe shaped ones. She shakes her head stunned by his question; and pushes him off so that she can stand again her head a little woozy.

"Dorota how could you let him attack me like that!?!" Blair demands hands on hips, her right foot stomping the carpet with indignation.

"I sorry Miss Blair you seemed happy!"

Blair frowns at her as she leaves them to prepare lunch in the kitchen. Fully recovered Blair has the whit's to notice the awkward faces of Serena and Nate who are standing at her bedroom door with peculiar smiles on their faces.

"How are you B?"

They both chorus slowly walking over to greet her with hugs and a quick kiss from Nate. Both Serena and Chuck avert their eyes from the young couple to look at their shoes.

"I was great until your best friend assaulted me in my very own room!"

Blair quips glaring at chuck

"I'm sorry Blair." Nate soothes hugging her and rolling his blue eyes at his friends over her shoulder.

"It's okay I forgive you both." Blair says as if to imply that Nate is somehow responsible for Chucks actions.

"I brought you your favorite ice cream B, I put it in the fridge for Dorota!"

"Thanks S!" Blair coos hugging her and looking at Nate with expectant eyes, he shuffles his feet nervously under her gaze, before glancing at Chuck for help.

"And Nathaniel got you this I had Author pick it up at Tiffany's during school." Chucks voice is hesitant and his face has a look of pained torture as he hands Blair the tinny Tiffany blue box.

Blair gasps and puts a hand to her mouth sitting down on the bed with the tiny box in her hand. Blair looks up at Nate with adoring eyes and he smiles sheepishly back at her before giving Chuck a pat on the back in gratitude. Blair blinks back tears as she looks back down at the box again to untie the ribbon, and lift the lid.

"What is it? B what did he get you?" Serena questions excitedly at the prospect of jewelry.

Blair lets out a startled gasp as she lifts the tiny ruby ring from its black velvet bed.

"Oh my god!!!!"

Blair whispers her voice suddenly horse with emotion. Chuck rolls his eyes as Nate steps forward to put the ring on her finger. He silently curses Nathaniel and his own stupidity for purchasing such an extravagant gift when she would obviously assume it was from Nate, who had neglected to get her anything at all.

"Do you like it?"

Nate asks.

"I love it so much, I promise to never take it off!"

Her words make Chucks heart beet loudly in his ears.

"Even in the bath Waldorf?" Chuck smirks at Blair as little butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach.

"You're heinous, and yes even in the bath Bass!" Blair quips looking adoringly at her ruby ring once again.

Blair is unceremoniously pulled off of cloud nine, when Serena later proclaims that her mother Lilly arranged for Brittney Spears and the Back Street Boys to play at her birthday party next week. Serena's news makes Leonardo Dicapiro a lonely movie star pale in comparison In Blair's mind. Dorota is left to comfort Blair when they all leave, but the little girl is inconsolable and pouts for days her only consolation the ruby ring on her finger.


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday 7:14pm Dinner the Waldorf penthouse January 17th 2001

"Blair don't slurp, and sit up you are not the hunchback of Notre Dame!"

Eleanor Waldorf trills at her twelve year old daughter. Her fork paused in the air as Harold eats contentedly completely ignoring the comment. Blair's eyes widen slightly and she instantly corrects her posture and drops her spoon into her bowl with a clatter.

"Sorry mom…" Blair mummers looking down at her hands which she places in her lap

After a few seconds of muffled chewing and Blair's silence, Dorota bustles in carrying a seven layer coconut cake. Blair gasps in delight while her mother scrunches up her nose in disapproval.

"Dorota what is this? You know the house is on a diet…"

Dorota blinks her eyes at Eleanor for a moment before glancing at Blair warily and answering her mistress.

"Miss. Blair no-tell you? She make honor roll top of her class, last month… we celebrate now you home."

Eleanor's eyes bug out totally shocked, she looks at Dorota who is busily fussing over the cake. Eleanor slowly turns her head to look at her daughter with a perplexed look that shows a great deal of emotion. Blair looks down at her plate of food to escape her mother eyes, as a nauseous feeling of guilt settles into her gut. Eleanor then turns to Harold who smiles at her widely and nods his head.

"I didn't know that…Blair—Harold why didn't you say anything?"

Harold cuts her off standing up to pat Blair on the shoulder before taking the cake knife from her.

"You were in Paris we forgot to mention it; you're here now let's celebrate!"

Eleanor rolls her eyes and grins at her husband before taking the offered slice of cake from him.

"Well I'm very proud of you darling, but we mustn't gorge Blair, you and I have to watch are figures."

Blair smiles at her mother brightly desperately wanting to please her. She hardly touches her slice of coconut cake despite the fact that it is her absolute favorite. Instead she takes only two or three small bites before retiring to bed with a fake yawn. Dorota is startled out of her bedtime reading later that night when she hears noises in the kitchen. Rising from her bed to investigate, she pads down the short hallway to poke her head into the kitchen, only to discover a pajama clad Blair cutting into the coconut cake, as silent tears glide down her face.

"Miss Blair…" Dorota questions timidly at the door way.

"I'm fine Dorota go back to bed." Blair swipes at her tears before smiling at the portly maid over her shoulder.

"You not look fine Miss Blair." Dorota complains walking to Blair to lay a hand on her shoulder.

Blair shakes the comforting hand off before looking up at her maid with glassy eyes.

"She makes me feel like a criminal every time I eat." Blair shakes her head trying to rid her mind of Eleanor Waldorf's disapproving face.

"Oh Miss Blair…" Dorota soothes embracing the little girl in her arms. Blair rests her head against Dorota's ample bosom her silent tears soaking the maid's nightgown. After a moment of standing there Blair rears back to look at Dorota.

"I want to be perfect for her…" The little girl whispers timidly.

"You are perfect" Dorota murmurs before cupping Blair's cheek with her hand." Just the way you are Miss Blair."

Blair nods her head before regaining her self control and stepping out of the warm embrace to stare at the coconut cake with cold eyes.

"You can throw it out Dorota."

"But Miss Blair!" Dorota stammers eyes wide in shock. Blair glances up at her briefly before turning for the kitchen stairs.

"I don't need any distractions Dorota…Throw it away!" She snaps before stomping up the stairs like a little disciplined solder. Blair's new resolve falters the next morning when she wakes her up to discover that her mother and father have already left for work, in spite of the fact that it is Saturday and that they had promised to take her ice skating.

"Oh well, Que sera sera"

Blair mummers cheerily resolving to shake it off and move on. After getting dressed and eating half of her yogurt parfet she decides to call Chuck.

"So Chavatal, she thinks we're both working on my volumeter."  
Blair snaps into the phone before chuck can even say hello, Her words and volume result in a flustered wide eyed Dorota.

"You're what?"  
Chuck asks incredulously as Blair waves off Dorota's shocked expression with a wave of her hand before stomping into the study to stand before a table which is strewn with weird looking tubes.

" Our experiment Bass remember! There's like a mouse involved." Blair shakes her head, her voice bordering on rage

"Oh yes our experiment… how is our little test tube fetus doing?"

Blair growls into the phone with indignation before answering in an enraged voice.

"You're revolting, and it's a rodent just like you!" Her words make Chuck chuckle.

"Yes well I'm busy at Georges house were working on our own chemistry experiment."

Blair's eyes to go wide and her lips from a thin line when she hears Georgina Sparks throaty giggle in the background. After a moment of silent meditation on all things "Gracekellyan" she regains her composer.

"So you think that's fair? I mean I do all the work and you just..." Blair trails off exasperated

"I never said I was doing it." Chuck snaps leaving a somewhat developed topless Georgina Sparks on his bed, and walking out the door.

"She's giving you credit, so...look, I already executed the entire apparatus..." Blair points to the table again her finger shaking with silent rage.

"The apparatus..." Chuck smirks wickedly

"So, I think the least you can do, is just help me work on it." Blair demands hands on hips

"You want me to work on your apparatus." Chuck replies suggestively before climbing into the back of his limo and giving Arthur the silent signal for the Waldorf residence.

"Bass! Are you goanna help me or not? Yes or no?" Blair snaps ticked off

"Oh God. Yes." Chuck sighs breathily into the phone before hanging up and trying desperately to tame any wicked thoughts about his best friends, girl friend, but it's no use and he has to have Arthur drive around the block so that he can shake off his growing erection.

When Chuck arrives Dorota is there to greet him with a huge smile.

"Dorota my love!" Chuck smirks taking the blushing maids hand and kissing it with a playful glint in his eye.

"Oh, Mr. Chuck, I so glad you here Miss Blair in a terrible state… Miss Serena stop by, before her photo shoot--- they in study."

Chuck nods in understanding before shrugging off his coat and handing it to Dorota. After which Chuck begins to mentally prepare himself to face a jealous Blair Waldorf. His hips sway as he roguishly swaggers into the Waldorf study. Upon entering he discovers the respecting blond and brunette staring fixedly at the forest of scientific equipment that is currently sitting on top of the round oak table.

"That mouse can breathe, right?" Serena questions, quietly her blue eyes staring at the tiny little white mouse.

"It's measuring heat and energy. If it couldn't breathe then...this…clamp's coming loose." Blair sighs leaning over the table to play with the clamp. Serena nods and presses her nose to the glass beaker which is currently holding the mouse captive.

"Poor mouse. I hate just being in an elevator." She sighs looking at the animal with pity.

Chuck clears his throat trying to gain Blair and Serena's attention, his shoulder is leaning against the doorframe. "All right I'm here, so what's it called again? A volvo...."

"A volumeter." Blair snaps distractedly while writing down data on a clipboard.

Chuck smirks at her ponytail and red stained lips before pushing off the door frame to stand behind her his hungry eyes devouring the loose tendrils of hair at the nape of her neck.

"And what's it do again?" Chuck questions wanting to hear her voice again.

"It measures pressure."

Chuck nods and moves to bring a chair up so that he can sit between the two girls.

"Yeah, but like, what kind.? Air pressure? I mean, there a lot of pressures." Serena questions

"Acupressure? Emotional Pressure?" Chuck provides smirking at the clueless blond.

Serena nods and smiles at Chuck before continuing. "I mean the mouse itself must be under pressure…" Serena trails off sucking on a cherry flavored lollypop, after a moment her eyes widen.

"Oh, that would be cool for an experiment. Figure out what the mouse itself, like what goes through its mind!" Serena proclaims excitedly causing Blair to roll her eyes before continuing to write down data.

"Was it hard to get it in there?" Chuck asks after a second of silence

"Shut up! Just shut up." Blair snaps at them both

"It was just a joke. You should measure your own pressure." Chuck smirks at her

"So, the mouse makes pressure, just by breathing?" Serena questions wide eyed

"Yes." Blair breaths in frustration

"I can relate." Serena mumbles before popping the lollypop back into her mouth, her words cause Blair and Chuck look at her quizzically before looking back at the mouse.

"But why are you....I mean, what is the point?" Chuck questions looking at Blair quizzically. Blair wrinkles her nose in concentration before replying.

" It proves, ummm, it's a system that's been devised... and...there are certain scientific principles that....it's for extra credit."

Blair shrugs her shoulders and both Serena and Chuck snicker with laughter causing Blair to crack a smile and laugh along with them. Blair is so relaxed she doesn't even bat an eyelash when Lily comes to pick up Serena for her Gap photo shot. Chuck is surprised by this and actually starts to put forth an effort by helping monitor the vitals of the mouse. After an hour or so of this Blair excuses herself and goes to the bathroom. Chuck jumps up to attention when Blair starts to scream hysterically for Dorota from behind the bathroom door. Both the boy and maid sprint to the bathroom to help.

"What wrong Miss Blair??!!!"

Dorota demands, jiggling the knob of the locked door.

"I think I'm dying!" Blair whales from atop the toilet her head in her hands.

"What? Blair, open the fucking door!" Chuck demands pushing Dorota aside to rap on the door only to step away in shock when the pale face of Blair Waldorf is reveled. Her eyes are glassy with tears and her face is as white as a sheet making her pouty rose colored lips look like a bull's eye on her face. Blair wipes at her eyes demurely before giving Chuck a bashful smile.

"I'm sorry Chuck but I'm going to have to cut our study session short."

Chuck shakes his head in confusion completely bewildered by Blair's actions

"Waldorf what's the matter?" Chuck asks breathily putting his hand on her shoulder in concern.

"I appreciate your concern Chuck, truly… but this is a female matter and I need you to go home, NOW…Dorota will help me."

Blair pats Chucks hand before removing it from her shoulder and stepping backward to allow a concerned Dorota entrance. Chucks eyes widen when he sees the blood stained panties lying on the bathroom floor. He gulps and his face flushes with color at the realization that Blair Waldorf has just gotten her period. Blair narrows her eyes at him in warning "Say a word of this to anyone and your dead" she growls before slamming the door in his face.

Chuck stands there for a moment dazed, the thought of Blair Waldorf's body going through certain changes baffling his twelve year old mind. The Idea of Blair growing breasts, losing her virginity and untimely giving birth to children had never occurred to Chuck until this very moment. He knew that she would grow up like everyone else, but part of him believed that she would be an innocent child forever. Now all he can think about is her experiencing all of those events with his best friend her boy friend which nauseates him. He shakes himself out of his thoughts to eavesdrop on Blair and Dorota. After a moment of trying to listen to the hushed whispers of Blair and her maid through the heavy bathroom door he gives up and moves toward the closet to retrieve his coat. On impulse he glances back at the closed bathroom door before sprinting up the stairs and into Blair's room. Chuck takes in a deep breath and smirks before stalking about her room his fingers lingering on certain objects.

"God you are such a pervert…" Chuck mumbles beating himself up for having feelings he shouldn't have for a girl he shouldn't want. Listening for any sign of Blair or Dorota and hearing none he opens the top dwar of Blair's dresser to find rows of color sorted, and meticulously folded panties. He smirks wickedly and runs the palm of his hand across each one before selecting a pair of satin purple poca-dotted panties and stuffing them in his pocket. After which he slams the dwar and runs down the staircase his heart pounding with excitement.

"Mr. Chuck?" Dorota questions making him skid to a halt his shoes making scarf marks on the marble floor.

"Dorota!" Chuck gasps clutching his coat, his eyes wide with shock.

"Why you up stairs, Miss Blair told you to go home?" Dorota's eyebrows furrow together as she glares down at a clearly guilty Chuck Bass.

Chuck blinks up at her trying to come up with a quick lie

"I had to use the bathroom so I went up stairs…"

Chuck smiles while slowly walking toward the safety of the elevator.

"Oh…well don't ever run down those stairs again!" Dorota grumbles disgruntled by the charm that is Chuck Bass.

"For you Dorota anything!" Chuck declares as the elevator doors shut and he begins to descend. After a moment Chuck pulls the satin panties out of his coat pocket and brings them up to his nose to smell. A wicked grin pulls at his lip and his eyes close in contentment at the thought of Blair Waldorf, and the women she is becoming.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, I'm so glad you all like this story so much. I haven't been able to write much due to college, but I will try to write something once a month… I want this story to progress to the point where chuck and Blair are married with kids, so this story has a lot of possible scenarios.

In regards to the complaints that chucks actions at the end of the last chapter were creepy, let me just say that most pubescent boys are kind of pervy...I'm sure you remember. I wanted to show an honest interpretation of chucks character and I can totally picture him stealing a pair of Blares panties. Ok I'm off my soap box, here is a little chapter for your reading pleasure.

Hope you enjoy 

Blair's birthday 8th grade

Dorota is taking the cake out of the oven when Nate and Chuck stumble into the kitchen with a burst of laughter. Dorota smiles at the boys and motions for them to sit down at the counter. They make themselves comfortable, grabbing cookies off of one of the many platters littering the counter top. When the boys don't stop giggling Dorota looks up to note their blood shot eyes and rumpled clothes. Dorota frowns and her eyes bug out in anger. She can't believe that these boys who she has watched grow up with her Miss. Blair, have done drugs, and on her mistress's birthday! Dorota slaps her hand on the counter to get their attention and starts to wave her arms as she admonishes them in polish.

Nate falls off his stool due to surprise, and Chuck looks down at Nate and then back at Dorota with amusement.

"Look what you've done Dorota you made Nathanial wet himself."

Chuck smirks, his speech smooth and hushed, his eyes hooded. Nate giggles and smirks not trying to get up .

"You bad boys, It Miss. Blair's birthday how could you do this!"

Nate continues to giggle and closes his eyes as Chuck contemplates Dorota's words and frowns.

"I'm not her boyfriend, just the corruptive influence." Chuck replies slouching on his stool his chin atop the palm of his hand.

Dorota shakes her head exasperated and moves to join the two boys on the other side of the kitchen island.

"You care for her Mr. Chuck, I know you."

Chuck grunts and smirks at her as she squats down on the floor to help Nate get up.

"Help me we need to get him in shower."

Chuck rolls his eyes at Dorota and Nathaniel, for a second he thinks about leaving them both in hopes that Blair will discover what her precious prince has done. He gets up to help when he comes to the conclusion that Blair will ultimately blame him for her boyfriends actions…which makes since seeing as he did push Nathanael into smoking in the first place. Chuck helps Dorota hoist him off the kitchen floor, and between the two of them they are able to carry Nate into Dorota's room.

"At least this way they can't be together." Chuck mumbles as he and Dorota dump Nate in the shower and turn on the water.

Dorota slaps his arm and chuck jumps slightly not expecting physical abuse from the portly maid.

"That is total BS as they say, Mr. Chuck."

He shrugs

"What do you suggest Dorota, I tie Nathaniel to the bed with my scarf while I seduce her?"

Dorota rolls her eyes and plops down on the covered toilet seat, her eyes drift to the fully clothed form of Nate, who is currently catching the spray of the shower on his protruding tongue.

"You wait, they break up, he not good for her, you wait Mr. Chuck."

"Why do you think I'm better? You know my reputation…."

Dorota looks up at Chucks discouraged form and smiles.

"Because you love her as much as I do, I know you a good boy deep down."

Chuck laughs and runs a hand through his hair, they both stand there in an awkward silence for a second listening to the sound of the shower and Nate's constant humming. Blair's dulcet tones cut thorough the air as she walks through the kitchen looking for Dorota.

"I go you clean him up, Miss Blair need to kiss him at midnight…make sure he can see straight."

Chuck nods looking down at his feet as she walks out of her suite to help Blair with whatever it is she needs. When their voices have trailed off Chuck leans against the closed door and bangs his head once, silently admonishing himself for his own pathetic-ness.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks' for all of the reviews I really appreciate it, this is my exam week and every time I get an email alert from one of you, I smile! Ok so I'm leaving for a 2 week trip soon and won't be able to write or connect to the internet so this will be it for a while.

Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors I don't have a what-ya-call-it editor? If anyone would like to volunteer I would love the help. Plus you could read it before other people.

**Fall 10th grade Blair's annual Kiss on the Lips Party**

Blair sighs dramatically before rolling her eyes heavenward and storming over to assist her very tipsy best friend from falling on the dance floor.

"VAN DER WOODSON COULD YOU TONE IT DOWN A NOCH OR TWO?"

Blair hisses in her best friend's ear from behind before wrapping her arms around her in a fake hug, in order to hoist her best friends sleeveless dress up over her slightly exposed bosom. Serena giggles and intertwines her fingers with Blair's before clumsily attempting a princess under the arm-maneuver-twirl, which ends up with her in a pile on the floor surrounded by layers of voluminous skirt giggling.

"Blair Bear…blair bear Waldorf the WALRUS Blair you're a walrus!"

Serena's voice has a sing song tone to it and Blair groans in embarrassment as what seems to be the entire student body turns eyes to her and her drunken friend.

"Shu suo nothing to see here!"

Blair barks at them before bending dutifully to assist Serena in standing back up.

"Where's nateee-pooo Walrus?"

Serena asks her eyes big and innocent.

"Recuperating remember? lacrosse-icide? Wade Robinson body-checked him into the infirmary"

Serena blinks in acknowledgement

"Oh yah poor Walrus, all alone for kiss on the lips…."

Serena makes puckering sound with her pouty lips before smirking and trying to wiggle her way out of Blair's clutches and back to her throng of male admires.

"Oh no S, you and I are going home!"

Blair pulls her in forcefully and directs her toward the exit, only to yelp in surprise when she runs into Chuck Bass's broad chest.

"Out of my way Bass!"

"Where are you running off to?" He eyes Serena's disheveled condition and then looks back to Blair "you're the host."

Blair looks at him like he's grown a second head, before motioning to her clearly inebriated friend.

"She is wasted Chuck, she's two dance moves away from having a public orgy"

Blair berates him like it's the most obvious answer in the world; he just shakes his head at her and smirks.

"While I am all for a show…"

"You're disgusting!"

"Yes, yes I know and you want me…" Blair sighs in exasperation while he smirks at her "Waldorf… what do you think her peons are for, decoration? Delegate Blair, that's how you're mother, raised you!"

Blair quirks an eyebrow at him, before nodding in approval; her own selfishness getting the better of her for once she deserves to have fun.

"Your right she won't even remember in the morning" Blair pauses for a moment for dramatic effect before snapping her fingers and motioning for Penelope and Iss to handle Serena.

"Make sure she gets home, NO stops on the way, I will know!"

Blair glairs at them threateningly before taking Chucks offered arm, and following him out onto the dance floor.

"You look so much better then all of these cheep-knock-offs, Waldorf"

She scoffs allowing him to place his hands in the required positions to begin a slow dance.

"I guess that's a compliment no matter how you look at it."

Chuck smiles at her

"Your classic Blair, Audrey would die of envy."

Blair smiles at that, her eyes sparkling.

"And the way you take care of Serena, Blair you're the Mother Teresa of the upper east side."

At that remark Blair bursts open with laughter her head tilted back under the dance lights, face glowing with pure delight. Chuck smiles shyly at her his eyes palpitating with hidden desire. Blair catches her breath and smiles at him like a cat, she knows he's up to something she just can't figure it out.

"You're just being nice to me because Nate is in bed with multiple torn ligaments"

Chuck holds Blair a little closer and she lets out a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

"Tut-tut Waldorf you know you're the only female I truly respect…"

Blair looks at him with her deep brown eyes, and they just stare at each other for a moment enjoying the swaying movement of the dance and the comfortable bubble that surrounds them. Chuck decides to interrupt the moment before she has the chance to.

"Yes, I must admit I respect you…and Dorota that woman commands respect with her spatula…"

Blair scoffs and laughs pushing him away slightly before patting his lapel and straightening his tie with her petite hands as the song ends.

"Yes well, your right Bass and I have a curfew to meet so I think you should get me home for both our sakes."

Chuck smiles.

"You don't want to dance, it's your party remember?"

Blair rolls her eyes

"Oh please, I just throw this thing to remind everyone of who I am!"

Chuck nods and offers his arm

"You're limo awaits my Queen!"

Blair scoffs and slaps his arm down.

"You're laying it on a little too thick tonight Bass!"

She quips before gliding past him confidently. He follows closely behind smirking to himself as he looks at her lovely backside. They drive to her house in silence, as the colored lights of the city reflect and bounce around them. When they finally stop at the Waldorf penthouse, Blair turns to Chuck and smiles sadly.

"Thanks for reminding me that Serena's not the only one that can dance."

Chuck nods

"Anytime Waldorf"

With that Blair slips out of the limo and skips up to her warm bedroom. Chuck smiles contentedly and lets his head rest on the leather seat. But his tranquil bubble is suddenly burst when a covertly dressed Dorota climbs into his limo. Chucks eyes pop open and he looks at her with amusement.

"Dorota, a head scarf and sunglasses really? Its midnight!"

The maid chuckles and takes off the glasses.

"You know how I like going _black ops_ Mr. Chuck, now how it go with Ms. Blair?"

"A good time was had by all."

Dorota squeals and dose a little clap, bouncing up and down on the leather seat. Chuck smirks at her and waves it off.

"Yes-well next time there's a big dance don't hire a hit man Dorota, Nathanael is my best friend after all."

Dorota scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"I dislike boy, he so ungrateful of my Ms. Blair – not even notice her problem- and the way he look at Ms Ser-"

Chuck holds up his hand stopping her rant.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yet!" Dorota huffs looking truly peeved, Chuck nods and takes a deep breath concern and resolve washing over his face.

"Yes well when…I mean if, Nathanial ever truly hurts her, you can do whatever you like just please don't call in the polish mafia…and don't tell me I don't want to be involved."

Dorota smiles at him and nods

"I handle it Mr. Chuck you not worry. I have favors to call in with several sport boys at school… now time for Ms. Blair-tell me everything!"

Chuck chuckles and begins to retell the night's events truly happy for the first time in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry I didn't publish this a month ago, I have been really busy with college trips-and summer school recently.

**Author note timeline of events**

Sheppard Wedding- Waldorf Divorce: May 29th Friday – June 1st Monday 2006

(Serena would return a year later: Fall 2007 the start of junior year)

This chapter takes place the Monday morning following The Sheppard Wedding

_So it's the end of Blair's Freshman year _

Chuck's phone chirps in his pocket as his driver, Arthur, opens the door to reveal St. Jude's and Constance. Chuck rolls his eyes expecting Nathaniel's amending apology for skipping out on carpool and not returning his calls all weekend. He is therefore shocked when he sees Dorota's name displayed on his screen. Holding up a finger to his driver Chuck swivels back into his seat and slams the door shut before raising his phone to his ear.

"What is it Dorota?"

Chuck asks, a line of worry forming between his eyebrows.

"He has left, Mr. Chuck! Gone to Paris with Roman". Chuck closes his eyes he must admit this wasn't unexpected-but good God could the man have picked a better time to leave his wife and bulimic daughter then this, the last week before summer vacation! Chuck shakes his head, and forces himself to listen to Dorota.

"…There was BIG fight last night…much collateral damage as they say. I hear yells and screams all night! Mrs. Eleanor asleep now-thank God, I had to add valium to her nightcap."

Chuck closes his eyes and slumps in his leather seat overwhelmed as Arthur pulls away from the curb with instructions to drive as fast as possible to the Waldorf penthouse. Dorota holds back a sob, her hand covering her mouth to hold in her emotions; taking a calming breath she asks the question that has plagued her for hours.

"Do you know where Mr. Nate is? Mrs. Blair has been calling all weekend with no reply, and the Archibald maid Brie doesn't know where he is." "And Miss Serena not here, we can't reach her…she could be in a gutter somewhere. Dorota's speech veers off into moaned polish; and weeps at some point the stress of the situation clearly wearing on her nerves.

Chuck hangs his head the image of Nate and Serena cavorting atop a large shiny wooden bar coming to his mind. Oh God! How could he smirk at that image hours ago when the selfish need to have Blair for himself overtook the impulse to beat his best friend to a pulp and socially humiliate Serena? Chuck scoffs, wishing that both Nathaniel and Serena Van Der Woodsen were in a batch of acid, and not together in the bed of fornication which they are probably now in.

"I don't know where Nathaniel is, and good riddance they aren't here---and they don't deserve her."

"What has happened?" Dorota asks her hand covering her heart to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

Chuck lets out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, before replying his teeth grinding together. "They have cheated on her, both of them at the Wedding."

"Oh…poor…Miss…Blair." Dorota shakes her head in pity for the girl upstairs. Her tears quickly stopped as plans of how to punish Mr. Nate fill her head.

"Calm down, it will be fine. I'll be right up."

With that Chuck hangs up, fixes himself a scotch, gulps it down, and springs out of the moving limo before dashing to the waiting elevator. His fingers content themselves with pushing the button several times in frustration before the chime sounds and the elevator begins its assent. In the quiet sanctuary of the elevator, Chuck allows himself one moment of weakness, slamming the wooden paneling of the elevator with his fist as a steady stream of curse words tumble out of his mouth. He feels slightly better after this outburst and waits quietly for the rest of the elevator ride.

When the doors open to reveal the woe-be gone form of Dorota, Chuck lets a pained smile grace his lips and steps forward his arms open to embrace her. The moment is sweet and acknowledges a silent bond between the two, liken to that of mother and son. Chuck pats her back compassionately and steps back holding her shoulders at arm's length. She wipes her eyes with a handkerchief and tries futilely to fix her hair, which is missing it trademark maid's cap. Chuck frowns at her seeing the circles under her eyes.

"Go to bed you need your rest, I'll take care of her today."

She nods wearily and shows him upstairs after thanking him. Chuck doesn't fully ascend the staircase until he sees her walk off to her bedroom and shut the door, despite this he has a sinking suspicion that she won't be resting anytime soon. He has a greater view of the entryway and living room from his position on the staircase and shakes his head at what looks like the carnage of an elephant stampede or hurricane. He makes a mental note to send over a crew from the hotel, Dorota didn't need to worry about cleaning this up too.

When he reaches Blair's door he knocks tentatively three times. Chuck can hear the muffled sound of one of Blair favorite old movies playing on the TV but nothing else. When she doesn't answer he knocks again calling her name, he waits a beat for her to respond and then tries the knob, finding it unlocked he pokes his head into the room to see an empty bed and no Blair. In two quick strides he is at her bathroom door which is locked. He doesn't call her name this time just kicks in the door with a swift kick and rushes to her crotched form. Anger is suddenly boiling under his skin at the sight of her. He is sickened into silence by the sight of her bent over the toilet in her skimpy pink satin nightly, he is disgusted; despite the thousands of times he has seen the image.

She turns her head toward him, her face pale as a sheet, all color gone - which makes her lips look even redder. He notices that her neck looks all the more delicate now that it is exposed under the bright florescent lights. It is obvious that she tided her hair up behind her head to keep it out of the way.

"What?" She snaps at him. "Did you come to hold my hair back for me - keep Nate's job warm for him?"

Blair's tone is mocking and she smiles up at him twisting the knife in the wound.

"Stop it Blair, just stop this – they're not worth it!"

His words which he intended to come out in a comforting tone are instead screamed, and make Blair's hunched form cringe slightly. But she recovers her smirk and begins to chortle with repressed laughter. Her body actually shakes with it as she rights her upper body and sits back on her heels to look up at him.

"Oh you're completely right my FATHER and BOY FIREND mean nothing! In fact I can live without them indefinitely!"

"I wish you would actually do that, at least with Nathaniel - I'll be the first to admit that he has been a prick most of his life especially, when it comes to you!"

Blair giggles drunkenly as he pulls her up quiet forcibly to stand on her own wobbly feet, his strong hands holding her up by her upper arms.

"Stop it Blair!"

"Oh, and you care, about little old me…I always knew you had a thing for me Bass!" She teases giggling some more her head back, neck so limp that her head wobbles from side to side. The reek of vomit and alcohol issues from her open mouth to assault Chuck's nostrils. He grips her arms tighter and shakes her slightly pulling her body in dangerously close to his.

"Stop it! You're not being cute Waldorf, and frankly you are doing a very good impression of a mentally ill Brooklynite!"

His voice is lower-controlled and he is totally serious. Blair sees his honesty and quickly reins in her laughter. An odd silence fills the bathroom as she takes on the face of stunned and scared toddler. Blair nods her head, as if to say I'm fine, and brushes away the few tears that she shed during her episode. Chuck smiles at her, sadly cupping her cheek softly in his right hand.

"But I admit your right about one thing Waldorf." His voice is calmer now and quite frankly, gentle for Chuck Bass. Blair cocks her head to the side and smirks at him.

"Of course I am!" she pokes her finger at his chest before patting the lapel of his school blazer and squinting at him confused. "Right about what exactly?"

Chuck laughs and wraps her in a bear hug

"Your right about the fact that I care about you!" Chuck smiles when she wraps her arms around his own waist, and for a moment he indulges himself by imagining that they are an actual couple and that her world isn't falling apart with each passing second. They stand there for a few more moments until Chuck can regain his wits and remember reality and the fact that Blair probably hasn't eaten anything for two days- or more.

"Ok right…" Chuck pulls out of the hug and takes in Blair's raged appearance for the hundredth time. "We're going to eat breakfast in bed and watch…" he looks past her head and the broken door jamb to the TV "…Breakfast at Tiffany's…" He smirks at her and she blushes her eyes downcast, "before I take you to your afternoon appointment with Dr. Southerland." Blair looks up at that, her eyes alive with fire. "No use putting up a fight…Waldorf you're going to do everything I tell you to do today!"

Blair turns on him defiantly and strides back into her bedroom with the regal presence of a queen despite her rumpled nightie. He follows her with his roguish swagger to meet her in the middle of the room.

"And why would I do what you say?" She chirps eyeing him up and down.

"Because, I'm Chuck Bass"!

They both smirk and Blair gives in, lying back down on the bed while Chuck calls Arthur to order two big carryout breakfast platters from the bakery across the street. But just as he finishes his call; Dorota bustles into the room with a cart carrying two large silver breakfast trays. Blair claps her hands and sits up like an eager little child. Chuck scowls at her clearly upset.

"I told you to get some rest Dorota!"

Dorota scoffs at him unimpressed by his puffed up chest.

"I not let my Miss Blair eat _restaurant food_ for breakfast, it most important meal of the day!" She says it like it's the most logical thing in the world and Chuck rolls his eyes at them both knowing it isn't possible to control either one of them.


	7. Author Note

Dear readers:

I must say that I was flattered to see that some people were still interested with this after almost a year of nothing. I really don't have the time to write anymore—with summer classes and my course load next year, it's just not realistic. Writing this story was fun and I was blown away by the number of people who read it or saved it to their favorites list. I would love for someone to continue it. There is a lot of material that could be worked with especially concerning the final episode. If you want to write a continuation you should post it, I would love to read anything with these characters... so send me a link when you post it.

I would also like to thank, my story beta Jeannette for her continued support and interest in this story. She truly rocks and I recommend writers to use her as a beta.


End file.
